Kim Possible: Meet Cornelius
by Futuramakid
Summary: A time machine stuck in the past. A new invention stolen. A father and son reunited. All this and more in this Kim PossibleMeet the Robinsons crossover! KxR, Cornelus x Franny.
1. Chapter 1

Meet Cornelius

by Futuramakid.

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Meet the Robinsons or Kim Possible.

The Robinson house. July, 2007. 6 months since the adoption.

Cornelius nodded looking at his machine. The machine was obviously derivative of the memory scanner, as it used similar technology for a similar goal. He had finally completed his point of view machine. Behind him stood his girlfriend, Franny. The machine had spawned from a trivial argument of theirs that ended with the words "You just don't get it, do you?"

"So, Lewis," she said, "is the machine ready to be used?"

"It should, Franny," he said, "and now we can finally see who's right."

He puled the scratchbuilt helmets out.

"You ready?" he asked her, as they put them on.

"Any time," she said, "I trust you."

He pushed in the red button.

Suddenly, Franny's viewpoint entered his mind, and he saw it as she did. She was just as right as he was. At the same time, she experienced the converse. They removed the helmets.

"Franny--"

"Cornelius--"

"You go."

"No, you go."

"Ok, then. You were right."

"I knew it," she said, fighting the urge to say the same of him.

He chuckled. He supposed she did.

"Franny, do you know what this thing could do for negotiations?" he asked.

"No more guild strikes, heck, no more wars!" he said excitedly.

"Cornelius, that's great!" she said.

Unbeknown to them, a spy, code named Morpheus Pink, heard every word. This is exactly what Gemini needed. It would make an excellent recruitment device, with some modifications...

Meanwhile...

Wade browsed the forums. He noticed one up-and-coming poster there that seemed to be on his level. He seemed a bit full of himself, though. The screenname? FatherOfTheFuture.

The Robinson house. 2037. 6 months since the Doris incident.

Wilbur Robinson awoke with a start. He realized a problem that eluded him months earlier- Time Machine #2 is still in the present! Hmm, he thought, this would be a good reason to visit Dad in the past again... After all, he would need someone to pilot the other time machine back to the future... And he had missed his best friend.

The Robinson house. July, 2007. The Next Morning.

"It's gone!" Cornelius said, alarmed.

"What's the commotion, son?" Bud said, entering his son's room. His pajamas, like his normal clothes, were on him backwards.

"My latest invention! It's been stolen!" Cornelius explained to his father. He turned and noticed a hole cut in the glass. It was clearly the work of an expert.

"I have a feeling only one person can help me now," he said.

"Who's that, son?" Bud asked.

"Kim Possible," Cornelius said.

Middleton. The Bueno Nacho. A few hours later.

BEEP BEEP BE-DEEP!

Kim pushed the accept button on her Kimmunicator.

"What do you have for me, Wade?" she asked.

"An important mission," Wade replied, "A friend of mine from has had an invention stolen, and if it does what he says it does, we could be in trouble."  
"Who's the friend?" she asked.

"Cornelius Robinson," Wade replied, "a 13 year old kid with my level genius. The invention is a point of view machine. It enables a person to see others points of view for a short while. The way it was built, it has no real danger, but if a villain was to get a hold of it and re-engineer some of it, we could have a major crisis."

"We're on it, Wade," she said.

"He's taken the liberty of getting you a ride to Anderson Observatory for me. It's his mom, Lucille Krunklehorn-Robinson."

"As in..."

"Yes. The famous scientist."


	2. Chapter 2

Meet Cornelius

by Futuramakid.

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Meet the Robinsons or Kim Possible.

1 caffeine fueled jabber session later...

"...andnowwe'rehere!"

Kim and Ron had sat in a car with Dr. Krunklehorn-Robinson for 2 hours. Four-fifths of that time, she rambled in and out of tangents while answering some questions from Kim and Ron. They now knew that Cornelius had been an orphan, and was in an apprenticeship to Inventco, a company that gave independent inventors a chance to sell their inventions. They got out at the house, and were impressed at its size.

"This is your house?" Ron said in amazement at the size. It had, after all, previously been an observatory.

"Yep. It was an old empty observatory, but it made the perfect place," Dr. Krunklehorn-Robinson said, showing them in, "Cornelius is upstairs, in the dome part. That's his room."

They walked up the stairs in the large room where the entrance was into a large glass domed room. It had a worktable and a chalkboard. The chalkboard was filled with equations and designs, while the worktable had a small space cleared by a computer, and the rest was strewn with various odds and ends in the process of being assembed, with the most completed being the torso and head of a recognizably humanoid robot. At the worktable sat Cornelius. Kim looked him up and down. He was an average looking boy, with glasses and blonde spiky hair. He wore a blue sweater vest over a white t-shirt with khaki shorts. He turned around to face them.

"Good, you're here," he said, "This room is where the invention was stolen from. They cut a clean hole through the dome over there."

They saw a large circular hole in the glass.

Kim put on her spectrometer sunglasses and looked around. She saw the footprints going out and away from the house.

"Good, we have a trail to follow," she said, "come on, Ron."

"What about me?" Cornelius said.

"Look, you're just too young!" she said, "I'm sorry, but I can't let you come."

"But I'm the only one who knows how my invention works! I know how to stop it," he said.

"Well," she said, "fine. But only if your parents say yes."

Meanwhile, in 2037...

Wilbur Robinson and Carl were sneaking into the garage.

"Why again do you need to drag me along on your stroll down the timestream?" the robot whined.

"Because," Wilbur explained, "I'll need someone to pilot Time Machine #2 to the future."

"Why can't you just meet up with Cornelius again, then drop him off in his time?" Carl asked.

"Well, if you insist," Wilbur said, grinning, "I have to be at that time anyways for you-know-what.". He was hoping that Carl would blurt that out. He climbed into the time machine, and took off into the air. He punched the date in on the keypad. He sped up, and a bubble formed around the vehicle. Wilburdisappeared from the airspace above the Robinson household, 2037.

The Robinson Household. 2007.

A red hovering vehicle appeared outside the domed roof of the Robinson household. Kim and Ron, upon seeing it stared in disbelief. Cornelius, however, simply smiled a bit, before biting his lip. He recognized his future invention, and realized if it was here, it meant some sort of trouble. The time machine cloaked out of their sight..

"Kim, did you see that thing?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Kim said, "what could it have been?"

"I have no idea," Ron replied. They were interrupted by a ring at the doorbell.

Downstairs, Dr. Krunklehorn-Robinson answered the door. In it she saw an unfamiliar boy. He looked to be a little older than Cornelius. He was slim, with brown eyes and jet black hair, combed forwards and into a point.

"Uh, hi, Mrs. Robinson," he said uncomfortably, "I'm Wilbur, I'm a friend of Cornelius'."

Cornelius, upstairs, immediately recognized the voice. He rushed down the stairs to the front door.

"It's ok, Mom," he said, "he can come in."

She shrugged and walked off. Kim and Ron, following Cornelius, had just arrived downstairs.  
"Look, Cornelius," Wilbur said, "we need to talk." He noticed Kim and Ron in the room. "In private," he added.

"Well, this place does have one room that's soundproof," Cornelius said smirking.

Later, in the powder room...

"Who soundproofs a powder room?" Wilbur asked.

"No idea. Anyways, what do you need to tell me? Is the future in trouble again?" Cornelius said anxiously.

"Possibly," Wilbur said, "I just realized something that could be jeopardizing the time stream. When you took Yagoobian back to our future, you forgot one important detail- Time Machine 2 is still somewhere in the present."

Cornelius eyes widened.

"I just had an invention stolen. Could the 2 be related in any way?" Cornelius asked.

"I'm not sure," Wilbur said, "but when I find the second time machine, I'm going to need someone to pilot it back to the future."

"Gotcha," Cornelius said, "so where do we start the search?"

"It'll have to wait," Wilbur said, "from the looks of things here, you've got something else to attend to."

"But if you're around for this, won't the future change?" Cornelius asked.

"Not," Wilbur said, "according to this."

He held up an old newspaper clipping. It was a photo of Cornelius and Kim foiling a villain, with Wilbur in the background.

"No way," Cornelius said.

"Way," Wilbur replied, "well, I think we've kept Mr. and Mrs.- Erm, Kim and Ron waiting long enough. Let's go back out before they start thinking something's wrong."


	3. Chapter 3

Meet Cornelius

by Futuramakid.

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Meet the Robinsons or Kim Possible.

Meanwhile, in an alley by the old Inventco offices, in 2037...

Bonnie Rockwaller, bankrupt model, wandered the streets. Her modeling career had ended at age 25. Since then, she was bankrupt and homeless. She traced the source of her rejection to one person. One person from years past- Kimberly Ann Possible! She had become a loathesome person, focused only on the past and filled with anguish and hate. But on this day, as she seethed, her luck changed just a bit. She hit an invisible object.

"What?" she said. She reached out to feel what it was. It had the general shape of a hovercar.

"Hmm, If I sell this, I could make a pretty penny," she said to herself.

She felt her way into the cockpit and deactivated the cloak. She instantly recognized the interior from a picture in the old newspaper she had used to cover herself last night. This was Cornelius Robinson's time machine!

"With this, I can go back and get that peppy little wretch!" she said, smirking. She reached for the keypad.

"What date was it? What day was that little wretch born?" she thought. She picked her brain, trying to think of what 9 months before the birthday of her tormentor was, so she could halt it...

"Ah!" she said, remembering and entering it in the keypad.

She sniggered as she took off into the past...

Meanwhile, in the present, at Anderson Observatory...

Kim felt a funny sensation in her legs.

She looked down and an expression of horror froze on her face.

"Ron..." she said, looking at her legs, which were now swirling columns of light.

He turned.  
"KP!" he yelled. At that moment, Wilbur and Cornelius emerged.

"Oh, no," Wilbur said, "I was afraid of something like this..."

"What?" Ron said, as he struggled to hold Kim down, "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?"

"It's a long story," Cornelius said, "but we better get in the time machine first. Ron, I don't know how to say this, but Kim's being erased from existence. She's too far gone, leave her."

"No," Ron said, holding onto her outstretched hand.

"Look, if we don't get in the time machine, the same thing could happen to US!" Wilbur said. The 2 children grabbed Ron.

"Ron, if you're going to have any chance to save her, you have to come with us!" Cornelius expalined. Ron let go sadly, and followed them onto the grounds. Wilbur led them into the time machine. He closed the glass canopy.

"Look, dudes, you have a LOT of explaining to do!" Ron said sternly.

"Ok, Ron," Wilbur said, "it started 30 years from now. My dad, Cornelius here, will invent the time machine. But, he invented 2. The other was stolen. We caught the thief, but the machine was still here, in the present. Someone with a grudge to hold against Kim must have gotten their hands on it between now and the future."

"Wait, you're from the future?" Ron said.

"Wilbur is," Cornelius said, "I've only been there once."

"So, who would hold a grudge against Kim?" Wilbur asked.

"Well, let's see, there's Camille Leon, Duff Killigan, Señor Senior Sr., and pretty much any other villain on the face of the earth," Ron said.

"Anyone have a personal score to settle?" Wilbur asked.

"Yeah, but the 4 who would are either turned good or not evil enough to do it," Ron explained.

"I need names," Wilbur said.

"Dr. Drakken, Shego, Adrena Lynn, and Bonnie Rockwaller," Ron said.

"Let me look them up in the cyber-directory of Middleton, circa 2037..." Wilbur said, pulling out a tablet with a screen. He clicked a few buttons.

"Robinson Industries employee... Full-time mother... Gym teacher... and... homeless ex-model."

"Sounds like it has to be that Bonnie," Cornelius said, "she's the only one with bad conditions in the future."

"Well, we'll have to get that time machine in the now before she can," Wilbur said, "that, or figure out when she went."

"I think I have a pretty good idea," Ron said, "Bonnie's always 2nd to Kim. Bet you any money she went straight to the source- the Doctors Possible in the past."


End file.
